Santa Braum's Snowdown adventure
by just another average reader
Summary: Gragas is out cold drunk to be Santa, so it's up to Braum and his friends to save Snowdown Eve
1. Chapter 1

Snowdown, a time of year full of joy and merry, it is the most lovable season that mostly all of people have been waiting for. Snowdown decorations here and there, laughters everywhere, and to make it more Snowdownish, the high council has decided to redecorate the summoners rift. Asking help from Anivia and Lissandra to make the summoners rift snowy. They also asked Malzahar to talk to the Baron Nashor to convince the legendary monster to put on a snowdown hat and the other heads of the Baron to put on some ear muffs since Malzahar is the one who had the glimpse of the void to understand Baron.

"Ace!" the announcer cried, as the blue team won the battle and continued to stride and the enemy turret nexus currently being destroyed by the minions, making the nexus' health bar going down to zero slowly. A bald buffed man with a beautiful mustache named Braum, stood proudly as he put down his magical indestructible door at his side. He put his hands onto his waist as he watched the enemy nexus being destroyed.

Braum and his bot lane partner Varus were the only ones left who survived the clash between the two teams. Braum turns and calls Varus to help him finish the match but what he saw just made his heart to ache.

Varus was kneeling down next to his spouse, the Star Child Soraka, lying on the ground lifeless as Varus caressed Soraka's cheek and took out a strand of white hair from her face.

"Yoh know she will be alright after this mah lad." Braum called as he approached Varus.

"It's just... It's... It's just" Varus stuttered. "I just really can't stand it anymore. Yes I know that she will revive, but it feels like every time I kill her, I fear that she will never come back and what's worse is that, it's my own hands that killed her. My own hands Braum! My own hands!" Varus started to break. "I just wish Soraka and I are always on the same team again and again forever. I lost my family and I don't want to lose her. She's the only one who healed my dead heart that I once thought would never beat again and thought me how to forgive Noxus. "

"Oh lad," Braum called. "I understand but yoh are overthinking. This is the Institute of War mah lad. We are very secure of our deaths and well being. If yoh continue to be like that, things with yoh and her will not get along. After all, yoh should be happy. Yoh know why?" Braum asked as he put his hand on Varus' shoulder. "Because we won the Snowdown tournament and she is happy that yoh won and tell yoh what." Braum inched closer to Varus' ear and whispered, "to celebrate yor victory with her. A woman wants a man with two cups of hot chocolate with marshmallow toppings with a pinch of cinnamon and a mistletoe above the balcony, yah?" Braum said with a wink of his right eye.

"Al.. Alright. Sorry Braum, it's just so painful to see her like this, especially when killing her."

"Lad, yor embrace and comfort is more than enough to heal her spiritually, to separate the stress and pain from her, now let us go finish this match so we can-" Braum didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as the nexus turret exploded in front of them.

"Ha ha finally! Remember mah lad, do not be all dark and moody like yoh used to be, be happy for her for she is happy for yoh." Varus nodded, as Braum and Varus transported back to the summoning chambers. Braum saw the summoners and champions, blue and red team, are congratulated each other. Braum immediately joined his other fellow champion allies, Shen, Rumble, Taliyah and Varus to congratulate their opposing champions, Jax, Gragas,  
Heimerdinger, Caitlyn and Soraka.

Just as when the congratulations are done, the summoners of blue team gathered and form a circle and started to cheer and jump.

"PDT! PDT! PDT! PDT! Yeah!"

"Hey Braum! Congrats!" A summoner called and Braum turns and saw the green eyes and the long white hair that the summoner possessed.

"Ah Ren Raw! Mah friend! I do apologize for yoh loss. I was just only following yor girlfriend's commands"

" Nah, it's no big deal, after all, you and your team won fare and square and you know us Ionians Braum, we take the defeat with honor. And I say I'm impress by the Piltover District Team. This is their third Snowdown tournament victory of the year in a row."

"Ah yes in deed mah lad, it is impressive."

"Alright alright! Summoners and champions of blue team gather around!" Grand Summoner Kolminye called with a wireless microphone. "Well Pilties, you all know what's the prize, a trip to Demacia's expensive five star hotel for a week and of course for free, bring your families if you want and for the selected champions who are victorious of the tournament will have an extra vacation, not gonna be summon for the first two weeks of January and finally for each champion and summoner will have a man-sized poro stuff toy and blah blah blah, you know... You know what. Here you go." Kolminye snapped her fingers and the poro stuff toys appeared magically above them and falls down to the summoners and champions.

As Braum caught his poro stuff toy, turned to his right side as he saw Varus giving the stuff toy to Soraka. And Soraka gladly accepted it and they kissed. And the two hold hands and walked to the chambers exit quietly. Braum merely smile of what he saw.

"Alright!" Kolminye called "This is the last match for today's Institute. Enjoy your vacation everybody and remember, three more days and it's Snowdown day, have a Merry Snowdown and happy New Year."Kolminye turned her heels to the chambers doors without another word. As well as the other champions and summoners. With only a few people left in the summoning chambers.

"Reny baby" Ren turned to saw a woman with red eyes and short red hair that Ren had fallen for.

"I'm really sorry for your loss Reny, especially that today's your birthday"

"Jayne, you know I'm alright with it, after all, win or lose, I know you're gonna bring me to that hotel after we're done with our secret jobs" Ren said with a goofy grin.

"Ugh, sometimes I just wanna smack your idiotic face also, here, happy birthday" Jayne hands out the man-sized poro to Ren

"Oh come on Jayne just because it's my birthday and I loss, doesn't mean you have to give me that"

"Reny, you have gifted me so many cute stuff toys for the past two years and I have two more of these, so take it"  
at wich Ren had no choice, he just sigh and took the stuff toy and said thanks.

"Also, where's that boy you trying to cheer up?" Jayne asked

"Oh you mean Jake? I don't know, he always does that whenever a match is over, always disappears without no one seeing him go out the chambers, no matter how I tried, still can't make the frown face upside down" Ren said with a sigh.

"You know you don't have to do this on your own, you have me Reny"

"I know I know, it's just that, he's just comfortable with me and only, me. You know what, I'm gonna let the kid do what he wants. Hey yo Braum!" Ren calls as he saw Braum talking to Gragas and Jax.

"Jayne and I are gonna watch the 'Jinx n' Ziggs firework show', wanna come with your ice queen?"

"Ah lad, it is really sounds fun, but I hab to wave it off, mah ice queen just wanted to stroll with me to the Institutes park."

"Awww" Jax and Gragas said simultaneously.

"Come on bro" Jax said "Grag and I was just gonna ask you to have drink with us. Ever since you've been together with your ice queen, you spent like. Seventy percent of your time with her."

"Well, at least I hab thirty, haha! Do not worry mah friends, we will hab the chance to drink together again. Now if yoh excuse me, I am late for mah date, and I bet she will love this poro." After that, Braum jugs to the exits and to his destination, as for the people who are left in the chambers, also exited and went on their ways.

As Gragas and Jax finally reached Gragas' bar, the two started to drink at the bar stand. "Hey Grag" Jax said after finishing his drink with a straw "in three days you gonna be well, 'Santa'..." Jax whispered at the word" again, and a year pass, have you got the solution and got what Annie wants?"

Gragas paused his drink and stared at nothing. "You don't do you?" Gragas nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I went through impossible wishes of children, which I make it possible, but Annie's wish, it's beyond me, even my loyal elves magic can't make it possible! Ugh, man her wish is so stressful." Gragas put both of his hands on his face with a frustrated growl, and as he putted away his hands, he catched a glimpse of a blurred person passing through the bar stand and disappeared, like a smoke disappearing into nothing

"Hey Jax, did someone go in my bar?" Gragas looked at his left as Jax wasn't on his side anymore, Gragas looked behind and saw Jax talking to Yasuo and Jax returned to his seat.

"Sorry what?" Jax asked

"Nothing, cheers!" Gragas raised his glass to Jax "Cheers!" Jax replied, as he imitate Gragas and clashed their glasses lightly, taking another drink. Gragas only finish his glass half empty as he felt very, very sleepy.

"Hey Grag buddy, you okay? Come on, one and a half glass of beer makes you dizzy? I thought you are more than that ."Gragas didn't get a chance to answer Jax, as he was fell unconscious and fell on the ground.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me Grag!"

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN  
Anyways, since I'm not a big and known writer also of this story get at least one person to follow it or like it, I'm gonna continue it for that person and yeah, I leave so many unanswered questions, but don't worry it will be answered in the future, so please a review and what do you think, ok bye bye, have a nice day or night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I apologize that it took so long, being a working student and at the same time writing this and playing league is harder than I thought it would be**

* * *

"Man, can't believe cleanse spell doesn't work either. And do you have earplugs in here?!" Ren shouted, as he watched Gragas snoring loudly on the hospital bed.

"Please don't shout! We have other patience here in the hospital" Akali plead " might as well we talk outside of the room so we can hear each other clearly!" Jax, Ren and Jayne nodded at the idea. After the four are outside of Gragas' hospital room, Ren casted a barrier spell around the room because Gragas' snore is surprisingly loud that it can disturbed other patience's peace.

"Tell me again when this happened?" Ren asked "about 10:30 pm" Jax replied "and also Ren, the reason why I didn't inform you that night is because I thought some douche just pulled a prank by pouring a sleeping potion in Gragas' drink, and I know little about magic and alchemy, and what I know is that a sleeping potion last seven hours... Well, its 10:30 in the morning, it's been twelve hours, so any idea what kind of sleeping potion that does that?"

At this Ren and Jayne didn't response as the two stared at the floor, thinking deeply. At this Akali was the first who broke the silence "well, I'm gonna go now, I have other patience to attend to" Akali then turned and rush to aid the other patience.

After a while, Ryze returns with information" Excuse me summoners, Jax, I know what is in that drink"

"Well, don't leave us hanging" Jax pressed

"Well, it's very simple actually, elementary to be exact, it's a sleeping potion mixed with a connection spell" Ryze explained

"Okay, as I said, I know little about magic and alchemy. But what the heck is a connection spell?" Jax asked

At this Jayne interrupted "Oh connection spell, well whoever casted a spell, any kind of spell or anything and combine it with connection spell on someone, cannot be dispel. The only one who can dispel is the one who casted it, because he or she is the one that is connected to it, to make you understand Jax, a perfect example is Gragas' situation, and like Prof Ryze said that the drink is mixed with connection spell, we can't dispel Gragas' sleeping state unless the person who had done it, is the only one who can dispel it. That is why cleanse spell doesn't work."

"looks like someone's still remember their studies" Ryze complimented

"Well you know me prof, I'm your top students when I was in institutes college remember?"

"Jayne please, I also remember you barely pass Demacia history subject" Ryze said with a devious smirk

"Shut up!" Jayne said with a blush on her cheeks "Ugh! I hate that subject! And I hate all their names! All of them are so long! So hard to memorize! Heck! Buildings, streets, even their pets have so damn long names! Why the heck do you even put that on the exam prof! What the f-"

Ren used his hand to cover Jayne's mouth to silenced her

"Shh Jayne, we're in a hospital" Ren whispered

"Sorry" Jayne said

"I see why Ren likes you, you're so cute when you blush" Ryze pointed his finger to Jayne's face, Jayne flushed deeper at Ryze's statement

"Haha, anyways, Caitlyn and Vi are investigating the situation, also they said it will be hard because the security wards are destroyed, so they have no lead. The one who did this is smart, it's like the person knows inside and outside of the institute, well, I'm off, I still have grades to compute, being a professor is not easy you know" at this Ren, Jayne and Jax are left alone once again.

"Well, what now?" Jax asked

"Well, Gragas and I knew that this day would come, that is why Gragas and I made a plan B if this happens" Ren said

"Plan B?" Jax and Jayne asked simultaneously

"Since I am Gragas' right hand man of his loyal elves, I make the call shots now. And right now, we are gonna execute plan B, and come on Jayne, I told you about plan B, have you forgotten? Ren asked

"B, plan B, oh plan B! B as in Braum right?!" Jayne guest

"Wait wait wait" Jax interrupted " Braum, really? Correct me if I'm wrong, your plan B is Braum, so Braum is your replacement? The second Santa? And does Braum knows plan B?"

"Yup and yup he knows, and I know that he is still here in the Institute, he said that he will return home on New Year's Eve, and what we are gonna do right now is Jayne and I are gonna go find Braum, and Jax, does Grand Summoner Kolminye know's this?"

"No, the reason is, I told you, I thought it's just harmless douche prank" Jax replied

"Alright, then inform her, come on Jayne, let's go find the poro shepherd"

After a half an hour of searching, asking people who are still in the Institute here and there, Jayne and Ren finally found Braum. Braum was at the Institute cafeteria, lounging with his ice queen. Ren sometimes wonder that does she still sees with her mantelpiece on.

"Excuse me Lissandra, can we borrow Braum for a minute? And Braum, you know what we are gonna talk about" Ren said

"A mah lad, there is something that yoh should know" Ren raised an eyebrow at Braum's statement

"I told mah dear ice queen our...little secret"

"You just wha-?! What the?! What the heck Braum?! We can't leak and bring more people to know about it!" Ren groaned

"Summoner please" Braum plead" I can't keep secrets to mah dear ice queen, it's wrong to keep secrets in a relationship yoh know"

"Summoner" Lissandra called " I promise, I will not tell a soul, you have my word"

"*sigh*, alright, Braum trust you, and I trust Braum, so that means I gonna have to trust you too. Now that's out of the picture, where were we? Oh yeah, have you heard the news on what happened to Gragas?" Ren asked and Braum and Lissandra simply moved there heads left to right.

"Man thank the gods my prayers are answered, and looks like the news about Gragas didn't leak. Whew. Braum, I will tell you what happened to Gragas while we're on the way. Right now, we are gonna do Plan B"

"Why, what happen to Grag? Is he hurt?" Braum asked

"No, he is perfectly fine, just... asleep... in a trance... Just... I... I will tell on the way" Ren said as he looked to the Ice Witch  
"And since your ice queen knows, I guest we are gonna have you to bring you with us in our secret toy making place"  
Ren stated with a smile on his face

"You mean the North Pole?" Lissandra asked " also, since it is called the North Pole, your little secret place is at the very north of Runeterra?"

At this, Ren, Jayne and Braum merely chuckled at Lissandra's statement

"Oh mah dear ice queen, the North Pole. It's here in the Institute, hidden very well by this very talented summoners"

"No way" Lissandra said " yes way" Ren and Jayne said simultaneously. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go"  
Lissandra said, as she stood up and walk, and then pause and turned around "Well are we going?" Lissandra asked

At this, Braum, Ren and Jayne followed soothe

"Well, like what Braum said, the North Poll is hidden, so we can't walk to there, we gonna have to teleport to there" Jayne said to Lissandra

"Oh, okay, well, do your thing summoner" Lissandra replied

"Well, we can teleport right here in this spot, but we can't do it in public, so we gonna have to go to Grand Summoner Kolminye's office to teleport there privately" Jayne stated

"Wait. Grand Summoner Kolminye also knows this?!" Lissandra was surprised

"Yup, she is also one of Gragas' loyal elves and Gragas' left hand woman of his loyal elves" Jayne said with a smile

"My goodness, looks like, there's gonna be more huh" Lissandra said to Braum as Braum put his arm around Lissandra's shoulder

"Yes, yes mah dear, there is gonna be more" Braum replied

* * *

 **A/N: Another thing, English is not my first language, I'm asian. That means I have a very very very hard time to put it in words, despite I have already planned my plot. Again I apologize that it took so long and please leave a review on what you think of this chapter. And yeah, there are still may questions are still unanswered, don't worry, it will be and also at least some are already answered. Ok bye bye, have a nice day or night**


	3. Chapter 3

"Man two years, two long gods damned years to grow, trimmed and taking care of that mustache" Ren said as the four walked through the halls of the Institute, Lissandra and Jayne are having a girl talk and are little ahead while Ren and Braum are at back "alright alright, just one question, Why?" Ren asked.

Braum smirk at Ren's question "There are two reasons why mah friend. One, Because I can. And two, I look like an egg shaped face, I hab the looks of Humpty Dumpty without mah mustache".

Ren hummed at the answer and tilted his head, trying to imagine Braum without a mustache and chuckled at his imagination "Yup yup, ha ha ha, you are right, okay, another question, if you don't mind, I'm just really curious, um uh, how did you get Lissandra? How did you melt her frozen heart?"

Braum smiled again "no no no no, I do not mind at all mah lad, in fact I am happy that yoh asked!" Braum said cheerfully. "Yoh know mah lore about on how I get the magical door right?"

"Yeah, in the mountains, a kid was trapped inside of a mountain in a mysterious door. Then you came and try to pound the door, but it was no use, instead you just pounced the mountain above the door and finally you got in and rescued the kid. But since you made a hole in the mountain, rocks started to fall down, then you use the magical door as a shield and you got out with the kid and the rest of the people who are observing you." Ren finished his sentence " okay, uuuh, what does your history have to do with Lissandra?"

"Well, the one who made that door is mah ice queen" Braum replied

"Well obviously I know that, because those treasures behind that door belong to an ancient race called the Watchers"

"That is right mah lad, and she is so angry at me that she wanted to freeze me to death. But she knows the Institute's consequences of a champion killing another champion. So mah ice queen and I made a truce, I willingly to be her personal servant, helping her to transfer the ancient treasures to her secret domain, accompany her, to clean her room, massage her back, feet, and I do whatever she requested.

A year passed, one night at Institute at her dorm, she requested me to cook dinner for her, and she said I hab to make it special because she had a twelve winning streak, and so I did. But that night, she is not her usual cold hearted, merciless witch that most people know. Whenever we are having dinner alone, she always take her helmet off so I can see her expression, so I can know if mah cooking is good or bad, she said that if I saw her face of disappointment, that means mah cooking is bad and I will be punished. Well, it's a good I did not make a single horrible dinner, ha ha ha! Anyways, she always looks at me like she wanted kill me while she is eating. But that one night, she looks down at her food, barely eating it, with her face in a deep blush. I ask her what is wrong, instead of a reply, she stands up and go straight to her balcony."

* * *

 ** _One year ago at Lissandra's balcony_**

"Lissandra? What is wrong? You can tell Braum what is wrong, is mah cooking bad?" Braum asked as he followed Lissandra with her back facing Braum, Lissandra replied with her head moving from left to right. At this Braum keeps guessing.

"Well, do yoh want some blueberry cheese cake and skip dinner? I know it's yor favorite" Lissandra didn't said anything, so Braum just joined Lissandra, leaning to the balcony railing, watching the night sky. After a while, Lissandra was the first one who broke the silence

"Why?"

"Why what mah dear?"

"Why are you still here? Didn't I tell you that you are free? That you are no longer useful for me?"  
"Yes, yes you did said that. But after yoh said that, yoh still seek mah help for something like, helping yoh what food to eat at the Institute, or helping yoh what to wear at the Bloodmoon Festival and accompany yoh, or yoh requested me to help yoh with yor matches and always berating me whenever we lost the match. To be honest, yoh are kinda kyot whenever yoh are angry at me." Braum said with a warm smile. At this Lissandra looked down with a deep blush

" _He...he thinks I'm...cute?"_ Lissandra thought

"And to answer yor question mah dear, is because yoh asked, yoh said yoh want me to cook again, so I did. And to be honest, I enjoyed mah time with yoh" Braum said, his warm smile never leaving his face.

"You...you enjoy your time with me? After all the horrible request that I gave you?"

"Well, it is not that horrible, it feels like I'm yor personal butler, so it is not-"

" And you enjoyed being with me?! What is wrong with you?!" Lissandra cut off Braum and was surprised at the sudden out burst of the Ice Witch

"The past year, I am a horrible person to you! I just make your life horrible! Making you to do this and that! And you're still very nice to me! And I hate you for that! I hate you that I met you at the very first! I hate that you make a hole in that mountain just to save that stupid kid! And above all! I hate that I liked you!" Lissandra covered her mouth using her hand, she herself was surprised at her sudden confession. She didn't mean to say that. Braum just stared at her, with eyes wide.

"I...I um... I'm sorry. You can go now if you want, thank you for... for cooking dinner" Lissandra turned her heels immedietely, trying to ignore Braum, but that attempt had failed as Braum caught Lissandra's hand immediately. Forcing her to face him.

"Now it is mah turn to speak, yoh know, I like yoh too" Braum just gave the most warmth smile that he ever gave.

"Yah, over the past year is tough, but time flies mah dear, I am starting to get to know yoh, and I hab developed feelings for yoh, yoh are so lonely that yoh urge for company, and now, I am here to give that."

"You...you like me...too" Braum nodded, at that moment, Lissandra started to cry and Braum immediately pulled her and hugged her

"Shhh, it's okay mah dear, there's no need to cry"

"But..but *sniff* all I ever *sniff* did... was to be *sniff* horrible to you. I *sniff* I don't deserve you " Braum push Lissandra only a little so that they can see each other as Braum caressed her cheek.

"Don't yoh ever said that mah dear, yoh are a amazing, talented and wonderful mage, and if yoh want, I will be yor servant for the rest of mah layf. I will treat yoh as mah ice queen"

"Re..really?"

"Really really" at that moment, the two just stared each other and Braum swore to himself that he just saw the most beautiful deep dark blue eyes that he had ever seen

"Wha- what is this feeling? It's so warm, it's pounding in me so fast, is..is that what you humas feel? When two lovers are...close?" Lissandra whispered

"Yes, yes mah dear ice queen " Braum replied, as there heads move closer and closer slowly, until they there lips pressed together under the moon light.

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"Wow, you're not only the most very nice person in the league but also the most romantic one" Ren said

"Ha ha ! Why thank you mah lad. And what about yoh? How yoh and Jayne met?"

"Oh just usual boring meet up, when a girl just bumped to a very handsome cute guy kinda stuff" Ren said with a smug face. Braum just merely laugh.

"Finally we're here" Ren said, as he goes straight to the well crafted stylish door and knocked three times "Hey Grand Summoner Kolminye! It's me Ren!" The rune lock suddenly clicked, gesturing the four to come in, as the four entered the office, the grand summoner was surprised that the Ice Witch is with the three

"I Take it that Lissandra knows huh " Kolminye said

"Yup she knows" Ren replied " Anyways, have you heard of-"

"About Gragas? Yes" the grand summoner cut off Ren "Jax said that you're gonna do plan B"

"Good good, well, Where is Jax anyway?"

"I told him to be the temporary owner of Gragas' bar, so I sent him there"

"Oh okay, well you know why we are here grand summoner"

"Of course, you can proceed" the grand summoner said, as Ren goes straight to the large twelve foot book shelf, Ren knows that there is secret chamber behind the shelf and knows what book to push in order the chambers doors to be opened. As Ren was about to push a book, a certain book on his right caught Ren's attention, as he grabbed the book and presented to the grand summoner.

"Fifty Shades of Grey. Seriously?" Ren said with a disgust written on his face

"Hey, don't judge a persons likes or dislikes, and every girl has to have her own fantasy you know" Ren just made a heavy sigh and returned the book to it's original place, as he found the book that he seeks, he pushed the book at his upper left and a sudden click was heard. Ren pushed the shelf with a small grunt and was revealed a teleporting chamber. "Come on guys, follow me" Ren said as he entered.

" _Wow, she has her own teleporting chamber, I guess that's the perks of being the highest rank of all grand summoners_ " Lissandra thought

As Braum and Jayne followed Ren, Lissandra faced the grand summoner first for a bit "don't worry grand summoner, I like that book too" Lissandra said with a smile and followed the three

The four stepped on the teleporting planforms, ready to be transported. "Alright guys, you ready?" the three nodded

"Good, here we go" Ren was glowing blue as he was gathering large amount of mana and then disappeared.

Lissandra opened her eyes and she found herself standing on a teleporting platform, but she notice that she was not in Grand Summoner Kolminye's office anymore and saw a twelve foot door. The door was purely made out of gold and the designed was crated with two snowdown bells and a mistletoe on the middle. Lissandra was amazed at the designed of the door.

"Mah dear, we are just only at the entrance, come on Ren, open the door" and Ren did what Braum requested,Ren unlocked the door using magic, as the door opened and the four entered, Lissandra was speechless of what she saw

The place was full of snowdown life, it was decorated with so many snowdown decorations and at the center of it, there was a giant snowdown tree, the place was mixed with hextech machines and a help with magic that Lissandra had sensed. And what's more amusing but oddly satisfyingly cute for Lissandra is that the yordles are making the toys. The yordles was wearing with a green vest, pointy green snowdown hat and a pointy green shoes with small sphered bells at the end of it. Making the environment not only hearing voices of the yordles, the sounds of the hextexh machines, but also the ringing of the bells on their shoes whenever the yordles are walking.

"Excuse me summoner, but may I ask. How many yordles are working here?" Lissandra asked

"Five hundred" Jayne replied" also not only yordles are working here. We also have thirty summoners here. Grand Summoner Kolminye is the one who picked us, including the yordles. She will first judge us to see if we are worthy to work, bring joy for the children and to keep it a secret. For those who aren't obedient and not making this a secret. They will meet the WRATH OF KOLMINYE muhahahaha" Jayne said with her voice deepening. " ha ha ha. Anyways, as for Braum, I don't know why he didn't get scolded by Kolminye, I guess the grand summoner just really trust Braum that much" Lissandra just hummed of what Jayne said

"Also summoner, what do you summoners do here?"

"Us summoners are just here to make toy parts, we use reality warp spell, a spell that the grand summoners used to make the Baron Nashor. We use the children's letters and combining with sightseeing spell so us can read it at the speed of light so we can see what's there wish for snowdown and the sightseeing spell can also see the children's past to see if the kid is naughty or nice by just using their letters. For the naughty children, we just gave them coal. Yeah I know it's harsh but that's tradition"

"Don't be Summoner Jayne, they deserved it"

"Well, anyways, as for the yordles, you can see that their job is to assemble the toys, checking it to see if there is anything wrong with the toy, wrapping it and they put in to Santa's red bag over there" Jayne pointed at her right. Lissandra was dumbfounded at the fact the red bag was not Gigantic that she imagined since there are thousands of children in Runeterra and neither the bag was small.

"How in the Watchers that those gifts fit in there?!"

"Space spell, it creates large amount of space in a small object like that bag, and for a perfect example. Do you know a movie called 'Harry Potter, the Goblet of fire', the part where all of them fit in a tiny tent? That's how all those gifts fit"

"I am sorry summoner, but I do not watch films"

"Aww you don't know, it's the best example of what is space spell. Anyways, with magic and combining with hextech machines. We can finish this less than 5 days"

"Five days?! Wow! It's unbelievable!"

"With the beauty of magic, anything's possible. Hey Braum, why not give a tour for your ice queen so she can see how we do things in here. I just explain it how. We all know that to see is to believe right?"

"With pleasure! Come mah dear ice queen, there's so many things I wanted show yoh!"

"Alright alright, hold your horses my dear" As Jayne watched Braum and Lissandra gone to there destination and at her left she saw Ren talking to Kennen and Tristana. Jayne turned to her right and she saw a figment of a blurred blacked robed man, disappearing into nothing. Jayne shooked her head and just saw yordles assembling toys.

"Hey Jayne, something wrong? You are staring blankly for a while" Ren asked

"Nothing, I thought I just saw ghost or something. I guess that's just my figment of my imagination, so what's up?"

"What's up? I tell you what's up, we're gonna help the other summoners"

"Oh right, he he"

* * *

 **AN: Man it's almost Christmas, so excited ^-^, also, sorry that the Liss x Braum moment kinda suck, I tried my best, it's my first time writing a fluff you know T.T  
As for Lissandra eyes, after browsing some Lissandra fan arts using a website called "League sexy girls" and "League sexy girls NSFW" ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) most of them drawn Lissandra reaveling her face with deep dark blue eyes, others are red and yellow eyes, but majority are blue eyes, so why not, hey, I am just gonna give her blue eyes instead. so yeah, feel free to search that in google**


	4. Screw it XD

First things first, for those who are following this, I got good news for you. I am going to update despite the fact that it's not even December, I'm just going to upload it when I feel like it. NOPE, don't wanna wait for Christmas to come.

But here's the bad news, I uh, how do I say this, I'm gonna have to find that feeling to inspire me, to get new ideas on how I write and what will happen next, finding that feeling to write and to return to this story again. Because right now, my mind is set on focusing on my other story (Spider's beloved flower). So please be patient. I'm sorry that you saw this in your email and I got your hopes high. Again truly sorry. But please take note, I will update in the future. So again, please be patient. :3


End file.
